Anime Characters on Crack
by NightShade137
Summary: Chapter two is up!chapter one and two is in the anime series Naruto but it could change later to other various anime shows depending on requests. Chapter one: Izumo and Kotetsu chapter two: Itachi.
1. izumo and kotetsu

ME: The first few chapters are going to be all Naruto, but I can probably do other anime shows if you request it and all that. This is a weird plot my friend Krystle (Crystal) and I made up, when we suspect that Kotetsu had crack under the bandages on his nose XD. So yeah read and enjoy

Anime Characters on Crack

Chapter 1: Kotetsu and Izumo

Hagane Kotetsu didn't like his job as a proctor for the first part of the chunin exam. When he found out that Kamizuki Izumo and himself were going to hold an "unofficial" exam on their own it got better.

Kotetsu knew Izumo hated this job as well. But they got through the day, only because they had crack. Yup-good old crack cocaine. They weren't allowed to have it but oh well! No one really expect anything so it was all good. What they don't know won't hurt them. Or in this case Izumo and Kotetsu. They had ways of hiding it. Kotetsu hid it under the bandages on his nose. A stupid place to hide it, it maybe. But they still haven't got caught!

Izumo and Kotetsu showed up at the room 201 and quickly turned it to 301 to start the trick.

"Ready?" Izumo asked

"Sort of." Kotetsu replied

"Then get ready." Izumo said

They had already taken the crack outside in hiding so the effects should take affect soon. Izumo and Kotetsu transformed into kid versions of themselves. Soon the crack took affect as the genin arrived. Izumo soon forgot why they were guarding a doorway and why the genin were mad at him.

"Move out of the way!" A genin yelled

"I may not know why I am guarding a doorway, that can not move, but I do know you can't go in!" Izumo yelled back at the genin

"You moron! It's because they cant take the chunin exam!" Kotetsu yelled at Izumo

"But I already took the exam." Izumo said confused

"Duh! You did they didn't and they cant!" Kotetsu said getting mad

"Why? If we took it shouldn't they be able too?" Izumo said confusing himself the more he thought about it.

"Good point." Kotetsu said

They both thought about it for a while.

"Wait! Lights comin on!" Kotetsu said and then leaned towards Izumo and whispered in his ear "They can't go in because this isn't the right room."

"Oh right." Izumo said

"How did you guys pass the exam?" Someone asked

"We cheated." Izumo and Kotetsu said at the same time

After a second they both realized what they said and started yelling at each other.

"Why did you tell them that?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You said it first!"

"I did no such thing! You said it first!"

"Your such a liar!"

"Ho ho! I'm the liar! No, my friend, you are the liar!"

"I am no liar you are!"

"No way you are!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto came up, but Izumo and Kotetsu continued yelling.

"You guys can reverse the genjutsu now." Sasuke said

They continued to yell. Kotetsu realized someone said something and so did Izumo and they stopped yelling.

"Huh?" Kotetsu said

"You can reverse the genjutsu." Sasuke said again annoyed

"Genjutsu?" Kotetsu said

"What genjutsu is he talking about?" Izumo asked

They both looked at each other then looked up at the sign that said "301". Then looked at each other.

"Oooh that genjutsu." They both said

"Are you guys on crack?" Naruto asked jokingly

"Who told you!" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled in unison

They then glared at each other.

"You told didn't you!" Kotetsu shouted

"I didn't you did!" Izumo yelled

They continued to glare at each other.

"I'm telling on you!" They yelled at each other

They undid the genjutsu and the transformation jutsu. Then they both ran down the hall.

Everyone looked confused as they ran off.

Izumo and Kotetsu didn't stop running until they got outside. They both forgot what they were doing.

"What were we doing?" Izumo asked

"Work?" Kotetsu said then shrugged

"I cant remember." Izumo said

"Let's check in with 'Moonhead' he'll know what we were suppose to be doing." Kotetsu said

"Good plan." Izumo said

(End)

Moonhead: my nickname for Ibiki Morino (he has holes in his head)

ME: I know it was random and the next chapter I going to have someone spike Itachi's drink and Sasuke tries to fight him. REVIEWS PLZ!

(Nice reviews plz)


	2. Itachi

-1Me: okay so this is installment 2 of the ACOC (anime characters on crack) series. Since no one gave me suggestions on who to give drugs next to, I chose Itachi, he shall be getting alcohol. Just because its fun. Drunk people can do the funniest things. ;)

Itachi stumbled down the now empty street, clenching a bottle of strong alcohol. Itachi had never been the one to drink, but now he just felt like he should, as of late so much as pissed him off. Well, pissed him off more than usual. Now everything was fine, save for the twists in the road, but that just made the walk more interesting than the straight line it was, until:

"Itachi!!!!"

The loud yell scared Itachi and he ended up dropping his bottle, spilling its contents. Itachi looked around to find the person who had caused the offending noise. In front of him, he realized after a while, was Sasuke, looking as mad as ever to see him. Itachi looked to the bottle and liquid on the ground. Itachi looked to Sasuke then to the bottle. He suddenly became so frustrated at the events that he broke down and started to cry.

"Look what you did!" Itachi yelled through sobs

Sasuke looked at him quite perturbed. In front of him was his older brother, whom he had sworn to kill, crying over some spilled liquid. Sasuke didn't know whether this was real or not and decided it had to be some sort of act.

"Itachi give it up! I know what your trying to pull, and I wont fall for it!" Sasuke yelled

"Stop yelling at me!" Itachi yelled

Itachi looked Sasuke. Itachi just wanted to get some sleep and here was this, _this fool_, yelling at him. It took Itachi a minute to remember his blood ties to Sasuke. His brother, his little brother. This made Itachi annoyingly happy.

"Ahh, brother." Itachi said happily as the realization hit him

"Not for a while Itachi, you are not my brother." Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"Well, your not my sister." Itachi said after a thought.

"You are not my family!" Sasuke spat through gritted teeth

"Why are you so mean?" Itachi said with a hurt expression on his face

"Do you have any memory!" Sasuke shrieked

Itachi crossed his arms. He couldn't remember much of anything at that moment. He searched his memory long and hard. He soon gave up. Whatever he did it must of hurt Sasuke very much. Or else Sasuke wouldn't be so angry with him.

"I don't remember brother. Please forgive what I did!" Itachi said as he hugged Sasuke

Sasuke was mortified and it took him a second to recover from the shock. Sasuke struggled to get out of Itachi's hold. Itachi let him go and Sasuke stumbled backwards. Itachi laughed as Sasuke caught his balance. Sasuke, being overly pissed off at this point, pulled out a kunai knife and came at Itachi with it. Itachi saw this and screamed and fell backwards as he tried to scurry away. Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the collar of his jacket and turned Itachi to face him and pointed the kunai knife at Itachi's throat.

Itachi at that point was panicking. Whatever he did, did he really deserve this treatment?

"I'm sorry I don't remember brother. Please forgive me." Itachi cried

"Seriously what are you on?" Sasuke asked

Itachi just looked back to the forgotten bottle and the evaporating liquid. Sasuke then realized what exactly was going on. Itachi was piss-ass drunk. Great. The intoxication was making Itachi insane, well, insane on a different level.

"I know lets make a deal. You forgive me, I forgive you. You spilt my drink, I did something. Let's call it all off. I'll even buy you a drink." Itachi said smiling

"I'm a minor idiot." Sasuke grumbled

"So, everyone drinks when their a minor, it's the only time drinking is fun." Itachi said

Sasuke sighed, here he had Itachi in his grasp. He could slit his throat and be done with it. His revenge would be complete, but…… he couldn't do it. Not with Itachi like this.

"Fine." Sasuke said

He put his kunai knife away. Besides if drinking did this to his brother, who now didn't have a care in the world, how bad could it be. Itachi glad to be free, grabbed Sasuke and hugged him again.

"That's the spirit! Come a know a great supplier where minors are welcome!" Itachi said

Itachi leading Sasuke by the hand, to a store where they bought a ton of alcohol, then headed to Sasuke's house, where together they drank, played cards, and in the end passed out.

The next day they woke up and together dealt with the worst hangover they will ever have.

Me: yeah sorry this was short. I couldn't really think of anything. But the next time people say alcohol is bad. It isn't see, it brought Sasuke and Itachi together. The next update my not be for a while since I have absolutely no idea what to do next. I was thinking about Fruits Basket, with Kyo and Yuki. Hmmm……I really have no idea. I'll take suggestions and I know a number of animes, so I can do quite a few characters if any reviewers have a certain one.


End file.
